Linneah Finch - The Wolf Child
* ""A wandering Worgen waif seeking her way in the wild world."" Dossier * Name: Linneah Finch ** Player: Ceroshan ** Gender: Female ** Nicknames: Linna ** Race: Worgen ** Class: Druid ** Alignment: Chaotic Good ** Deity: Goldrinn, Elune, The Light ** Age: ~10 ** Size: Small ** Body Type: Lythe, Agile ** Height: 4'5" ** Weight: 70.5 lbs ** Complexion: Fair with freckles ** Hair: Fire Red ** Eyes: Moss Green ** Handedness: Right handed ** Scars: A small one upon the palm of her right hand ** Relationship Status: Single, Not Looking ** Personality: Bright, curious and sometimes mischevious ** Mannerisms: The typical ones of a child ** Likes: Sweets, climbing trees, exploring, shapeshifting, learning new things, meeting new people ** Dislikes: People telling her what to do and how to live her life _______________________ Who is Linneah? A spitfire and spritely child is young Linneah. Those who know her well smile and chuckle, shaking their heads with knowing humor when asked about the girl. "Mischievous little one," Some will say. "But a very good soul, remarkably attuned to the world around her." Ask another and they will nod and reply, "As kind and gentle as a young dove she can be, but as bold and brash as a sparrow whose nest's been knocked away by a hawk!" Actually meeting the child, one might be surprised to find that she is Worgen despite her young age. What is perhaps more surprising is how well she's adapted to the curse, shifting with ease between human and true forms as if she was naturally born to it. In either state she seems very much a pup and child of equal measure. In her human state, she's small, with fiery orange hair and grass green eyes. Freckles dot a round pug nose, sweeping down along her cheeks like kisses from the sun. She smiles often, revealing a gap in her teeth, her cheeks almost always flush with excitement, her whole body full with the enthusiasm for life. As a Worgen, the change is quite unique, bringing out a naturally lovely orange fur offset by tones of gold and russet. Her green eyes shift to a honey gold, and her little muzzle presses out to a mouth full of sharp fangs - with a gap still missing in the front. Linneah dresses simply and comfortably in pastelle hued cullotes and blouse, often with a cloak or scarf around her neck. Her feet are almost always tucked into rose hued boots that seem to bear a particular significance to her as she calls them 'lucky." In her worgen state, all her clothes shift to suit her form, even these shoes, that become open toed to allow her footpaws traction on the ground. The girl possesses a natural empathy for plants and animals, not unusual given that her Worgen blood has awakened innate abilities of a Druid. While still a fledgeling in her abilities, any seasoned Druid would sense she has immense potential if given the proper tutiledge. Linneah is an eager learner. Her brain is like a sponge, and she seems to want to absorb everything there is in the world around her. As to her history, how she became a Worgen, Linna claims she was among those who made a pact in their native home of Hillsbrad. The rest, she says, is a secret kept because of a "pinkie promise." The child seems very much a free spirit, never tied down to one place or person, but fond of almost everyone. _______________________ Linneah's Druidic Forms _______________________ Who am I? Im a veteran roleplayer (started in 01) but I still have a lot to learn. My main is from WrA but I am checking out Moonguard to see the community. I'm just playing this character as she is there, and even though I can't read TRP I hope that this can serve as a way to see character profiles and have my profile be seen. All images are copyright the artist, commissioned by me, and used with her permission by me. Category:Characters Category:Worgen Category:Druids